Just one
by Shoyukine
Summary: How is it that a simple and innocent little action actually managed to make Natsu's eyes stay wide-opened for the rest of the day? Why, because it's Lucy's way of helping him of course! "Just one 'kay?"


**A/N: YO!**

**Name's Sho and I'm really new to this fanfiction world so if you can please help me out? I'm actually planning to post a story for you guys since day one but yeah, I'm too much of a coward to do so XD. So if you guys would please be truthful about your reviews so I can see if you guys would be okay with me posting an actual story. For now, I'm just planning to post one-shots and such just to see what you guys think because I'm really anxious to know if they are good, so PLEASE tell me if they are good. I'm serious, please be honest. Hating aside cause I'm really more of an emotional person.**

**So here goes my first fanfic! Please review nicely!**

**I'm serious though. ****Dead**** serious. *laughs maniacally***

**Okay enough with that.**

**Disclaimer: Me!? Owning Fairy Tail!? Ha! If I actually do then the apocalypse is probably starting. But I don't because Hiro Mashima already beat me to it. The world is actually safe so, you're welcome! :)**

* * *

"Natsu-kun! Please look this way!"

"No! Don't listen to that wench and come over here instead!"

"Please sign my cheeks, Natsu!"

"Come here and give me a kiss Natsu-kun!"

Okay, that was finally the last straw for Natsu. He have heard thousands of pleas for him to come closer before but those were just for him to sign a few autographs, notepads, tissues and such. Never would he have thought that he'll see the day where those pleas would get a lot less innocent. Scratch that, they aren't even innocent anymore.

He will never accept a club gig ever again.

"NATSU! OVER HERE!"

To make it worse, _she _is here.

"HEY! YOU BITCHES STOP YOUR FILTHY LITTLE HANDS FROM GROPING _MY _NATSU!" How did he get into this situation again? Simple.

Managers. They are the devils, just the way they are.

"Natsu, stop daydreaming. You are more vulnerable that way! Be alert like a man!" Geez, how is that supposed to help him Elfman?

"Shut up." Natsu bluntly replied and just sighed in disappointment as he continued to follow behind Elfman's protection, which he clearly doesn't need. Hey, he knows Elfman is just doing his job but seriously, he can handle beating up people himself more than Elfman actually can. To make it worse, him being Natsu's bodyguard means his psychotic sister, Lisanna, gets to have more information about him**(A/N: I can't think of anyone who could play the part so please forgive me! T^T)**. He bets that Elfman even lied that one time when she told everyone in the agency that Natsu had an addiction of playing with fire that he didn't say a single letter.

That lying son of a—

"ACHOO!" As usual of Elfman Strauss' powerful sneezes, everyone around the club felt a quick momentarily shake of the ground which led to the wondering and confused murmurs of the possibility that an earthquake just passed by. Natsu muttered an inaudible apology to the people around him, thankful that Elfman didn't even notice.

"We're here Natsu." Natsu just groaned and looked behind him to check if there wasn't any clinging girl coming, especially one with short white hair.

"Yeah sure. And Elfman, please keep your sister at bay for at least 2 hours or however long this gig is? I don't want anything to happen like last time." He commanded still looking over his shoulder and when he was sure that there wasn't anybody clinging to him anytime soon, he looked back at Elfman, waiting for his reply.

"Yosh! I'll handle her like a man!" He said and ushered the poor pink-haired man inside, leaving Natsu muttering about something along the lines of 'yeah right' and 'how manly' as he started making his own way through the club entrance.

It was gonna be a looong night for this fellow.

* * *

"Alright, see you next time everyone!" Natsu cheered at the microphone and put it on it's respectful stand while giving the partially drunk crowd a hesitant wave, this particular way of action not noticed by the clapping and catcalling audience. He might have put on a cheerful and husky voice, but his shivering out of disgust figure says otherwise.

Not wasting another chance of escaping the hellhole, Natsu jumped out of the stage and sprinted towards the door, knowing Elfman will already be waiting for him with his manager in the main entrance.

Before he can pass by the restroom, however, he caught a white slender arm reach for his tanned ones and pulled him inside the room.

Being pushed back against the door, Natsu opened his eyes to see the culprit, only to see the sinister smile on the face of the youngest Strauss sibling. Lisanna gripped his shoulders and looked up at him, making the poor boy try to squirm out of her death grip out of pure disgust and fear. This woman's grip is just as tight as her demonic sister!

"Hi~ Natsu!" Judging by how her words were a bit slurred, Natsu guessed she had a few drinks and is now a slight tipsy. "I missed you~! Did you miss me?"

"Why the hell would I miss you, Lisanna?! Get me the fuck out of here!"

Lisanna tched. "Escaping is futile my baby!"

"The hell you talking about?! You handcuffed me to the doorknob!" He paused and looked down. "Wait—YOU HANDCUFFED ME TO THE FUCKING DOORKNOB?!" Lisanna giggled.

"Well how else would you want it to be?"

"Oh I don't know, _NOT _TO BE HANDCUFFED?!" Natsu said while frantically waving his free hand in the air and pointed to the cuffed one to emphasize his point. At this Lisanna just let out another giggle and leaned to him in a dangerously close distance, making the pink-haired man back his head away as far as he can only for it to stop behind a few good inches with no luck.

Lisanna put on her creepy smile again and whispered to his ear. "Well then, please understand **that** you don't always get what you want." Natsu shivered.

"Speak for yourself woman."

Lisanna pulled her head back so that her face can be face-to-face with his and cheered. "Wouldn't it be just nice to have your first kiss like this?" She waited for his reply.

But to say she was surprised was an understatement when she saw the smirk that decorated the handsome face of the pinkette. "This isn't my first. In fact, it won't even be my second."

* * *

**-YESTERDAY-**

"Get out of the way!" Natsu yelled as he made his way through the crowd at FT agency, the people he passed by just rolling their eyes at the pyro's usual crazy antics. He stumbled upon a potted plant but quickly regained his composure and kept running, his angered determination running wild through his veins.

Not even giving the people he bumped pass a second glance he reached for the elevator's going up button and kept on pressing it rapidly like it was a vending machine that refused to give him his snack and won't give him his dollar back.

After halfway destroying the poor little button, his sensitive ears perked up at the sound of a 'ding' and his legs moved quickly to get inside the damn full elevator. He was a little surprised to see that he actually made it to his destination's floor without passing out seeing as those people nearly squeezed the life out of him. Not wasting another second he sprinted out of the full chamber and went off to search for his target's office.

After passing by a few unknown rooms he finally found the where the main thing, or human, he is looking for. Kicking the door open, he let out a yell.

"LUCY! HELP. ME!" And that was what came out of his mouth before he collapsed out of exhaustion in the loveseat located right next to where he had just barged in from. "Luphy! Helph phme!" he yelled again, voice muffled by the soft blue cushions.

In the other side of the room, however, said girl, Lucy Heartfilia, had a startled look on her face showing that his presence had caused her shock and made her straight out focus jump right out of her work, the scattered piles of paper now swimming under her desk as proof of her reaction.

Now why was she so shocked that her idiotic pink-haired best friend had once again showed up in her office like he does everyday you ask?

Well, let's just say Natsu is a heavy sleeper, and he never, and she means NEVER, get out of bed on a Saturday morning.

Right now it's Saturday though, and it's 8 in the morning so…

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Natsu asked as he sat up indie style while pointing an accusing finger at the gawking blonde-haired woman. "Do I have something on my face or something?"

"…Who are you and what have you done with Natsu?" Lucy asked, still bewildered as she kept her interrogating glance at him while trying to pick up the files she was currently working at before he rudely barged in on her. The confused pinkette just cocked his head to the side at her question, but quickly regained his composure when he remembered the main reason he was in her office for.

"Luce!" Natsu jumped up from his seat and ran over to Lucy to grip her square on the shoulders. "Help me out! I don't know what to do anymore! She is just EVERYWHERE!" At this point he was already shaking her back and forth, making the poor blonde a bit dizzy.

Trying to stay conscious Lucy grabbed Natsu's wrists and placed them right in front of her, silencing the panicking boy. She raised one finger to massage her temple before placing it on his forehead, shooting him a menacing glare. "What is it that is so important that you just had to disturb me from working on a Saturday morning?" She asked with a murderous voice causing Natsu to tremble under her horrifying scowl.

"G-Gomenasai. It's just that…LISANNA—!" Lucy grabbed the finger that was pointed against his forehead and this time forcefully pressed her palm against his mouth. "What about her? Do you know that you have complained to me about her for like, I dunno, 57 times already and yet you already know that I can't even do a single thing about it?"

"mmf mffm mf!" She sighed and retreated her palm to allow the boy to speak. "Now tell me what happened without yelling like a banshee. SLOWLY. Got it?"

"You yell a lot more like a banshee than I do though." He pointed out resulting to a big bump on his head caused none other than the ticked off blonde hovering over him.

"Got. It?" She repeated.

"A-Aye." He nodded, rubbing his throbbing head while watching the woman he had a slight crush on since high school fall back on her seat with a groan and hand gesturing for him to continue. Without another word, he obliged.

"You already know, it's about Lisanna." She nodded. "Well, the thing is that when I opened my eyes this morning, she appeared right beside me with a picture of the both of us, which is of course edited, kissing! With letters sprawled down on the bottom saying 'let's have our first kiss together!'! It was downright creepy and the worst part was that she even tried to kiss me right then and there! I want her to stop!" Natsu finished with a fist raised.

Lucy just shook her head at the man's idiocy. "Why don't you just be straightforward and tell her that you don't like her?"

"She won't listen!"

"Threaten her?"

"She won't listen to my threats either!"

"Murder her?"

"What!? Holy—Luce don't tell me you're a fucking sadist!"

"I might just be, now stop sh-sh-shaking me." Lucy deadpanned, which made Natsu come back to reality and saw that his hands were now gripping her shoulders again. Getting a bit embarrassed he pulled back and his right hand ended up rubbing the back of his head while shooting the blonde an apologetic look. "Gomen."

"Whatever. Now, why did you come to me for help again?"

And thus, his yapping started again, making Lucy cover her ears halfway through his complains. Turning her chair to face her desk, she got into a thinking position, while still covering her ears. How the hell was she supposed to help this idiot? She helped him out countless times, sure, but when the talk is finally heading over to the short white-haired girl all her ideas gets shot by Natsu straight under the bridge. She knows that it isn't his fault, she even bets that Natsu had done half of her ideas already with no such luck. That Lisanna girl just seems to be so persistent, that's why. Just why does that girl love that idiot so much anyway?

Probably not the same reason as Lucy though. Who would love an idiot for being an idiot? Apparently Lucy would. Well, scratch that. She already did.

Just then she remembered Natsu's earlier statement, and an idea managed to get into her head.

"Hey Nat—"

"Come on! Lucy, just PLEASE do this for me!

"Na—"

"To get that woman off my back, just PLEASE HELP ME THIS ONCE!"

"Listen to me Nats—"

"I just can't take it anymore! It's just too much!"

"NATS—"

"Lucy! Luce, just ple—!"

Not having much of a choice, Lucy grabbed the front of Natsu's shirt, silencing him, and crashed her lips right against his. Natsu eyes widened at the sudden action, but other than that he stayed completely still throughout the whole kiss, shock emitting from his onyx orbs as they stared at the girl before him.

Lucy pulled back and smiled. "Just one 'kay?" She then stood up and paced towards the door. Stopping by the doorframe, she shot him one last glance and said "Remember to close the door when you leave okay? I'll be right back if you're gonna be waiting for me."

And with that she closed the office door, leaving the blushing and stuttering pinkette still shocked on her guest chair.

* * *

"W-What?" Natsu shrugged.

"I only had one." He looked down on his right wrist and saw that it wasn't cuffed anymore, making him smirk once again.

He twisted the doorknob and pushed the still girl back. "I wanted more though." He then left the restroom, the psychotic woman left there staring at where he had just disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: SO…do you guys want more too?**

**Hehe, just kidding. I really meant only for this to be a one-shot and nothing more, but if you guys really want this to be an actual story, then all I can say is I'm sorry. If you want one then I have other ideas I can post, but as you have read earlier I am just planning to write one-shots for now. I'm just counting on your reviews to see if I'm good enough to even stay in this site, so please be honest with them! And while you're at it can you please teach me more about this fanfiction world!? I really want to get along with you people! T.T**

**Anyway, please review!**

**Ja ne!**

**~Shoyukine**


End file.
